Dark Intentions
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: Something is stalking the human and elf.


Author: Cosmic Castaway

Disclaimer: I own nothing, (wishing upon a star every night)

Summery: Something is stalking the human and elf.

Rating: PG (shrugs, knowing my luck somebody think otherwise so I'll just go with this rating ;)

Author Note: Thanks to the peeps who reviewed "Three Leaves, Leave It Be," I was very happy…maybe someday I'll actually write a real story (falls over and laughs)

P.S. Yeah, umm I don't really have a beta reader anymore to check over my grammar, and spelling so I'm kind of doing this by myself so if you find a mistake try to just ignore it because we all know I suck so lol, just make me happy by pretending it doesn't exist ;) lol.

Dark Intentions

The sound of tremors vibrating into the ground as two innocent beings walked across the plains. As they jested and talked, they had no idea what they had just woken up from its deep and dark sleep.

Eyes of an ancient creature looked around, blinking, trying to get that last bit of sleep as it uncurled its body and moved to get into a better position that sleep had caused some joints to go numb. Hunger was touching and grinding at its belly, reminding it was time to go out in search for something.

As it climbed out of its whole and looked around in the night, if it could smile it would for night you could get away with so much. Night covered your actions, allowing you take lives that weren't meant for such a horrible and tragic fate.

When it reached out its senses for something, it greedily smelled something and had to hold onto its excitement, hoping it wasn't some kind of false alarm some kind of wind trick that had carried that fragrance of the sweet innocent smell.

The sensation that flowed through the very being as it picked it up more even so now, just about lifted the creature right off its legs, the smell of its prey. It was indeed what he originally thought it had been, it was one of the firstborn.

As it began to follow, it noticed this prey wasn't alone, oh no, it was with a human being. Funny an elf with a human, but it didn't matter, as long as it got the firstborn, then it would worry about the human, for that would be good to feast on as well, two in one.

Stealthy and quickly it moved, going in and out of the grass, making sure it stayed far behind but still close enough so it didn't get to far ahead so it couldn't spring when needed to.

It stopped feeling something, it quickly scanned the area recognizing with horror of where the two were heading, it was towards the last homely place of the elfs, Rivendell. Now knowing if it didn't take this elf by surprise now, it would loose its chance and the beast couldn't have that happening, not when it been so long since had tasted the sweet taste of elf blood.

It felt the stone beneath its feet as it hurried along, using all its power not to be noticed and going in for the kill, just a few more steps and that firstborn would be he's.

"Legolas, I do not!" Shoving the elf when Aragorn was accused of sounding like an Oliphant when he slept. The accusation came when they had gone on their last trip and slept in the same room, Legolas claimed he couldn't get one wink of sleep because the human had him up with his suppose 'snoring' that shook the very walls of that room.

When Legolas stepped back with the slight push from the human, he felt and heard a sudden crunch come from underneath his boot. Legolas's face scrunched up into an almost look of 'how dare you go under my boot to put your guts all over me.'

Aragorn looked down as did the elf when he removed his boot to reveal a dead cockroach, which twitched from the blood still trying to circulate to the brain, trying to register it just been crushed beyond repair.

"Better hurry 'prince' wouldn't want that to stain your boot." Having fun with Legolas's always wanting to be clean, even in after they just gone through a terrible battle were blood was spilt, that elf could find a pond and clean himself up.

"Valar, if I let this go, then you know what would happen? I'd start looking like you, and I know we can't have that happen."

"What's that suppose to mean? I been told I'm quiet attractive by the ladies." Estel defending himself as they began to walk away from the dead bug.

"Yeah, bout as attractive as an Orc's butt."

There was another shove by the human, but that only got the elf to give out a laugh as they walked into Rivendell, not knowing just how close to true danger they had been, but sometimes things like that are just better if you didn't know.

The End

Just to let you know, if you're wondering what the heck. I got the silly idea reading a story, or a lot of fanfics where a malicious beast is about to jump on Legolas or Aragorn and one night I couldn't help but laugh and think what if it was the size of a cockroach. Anyways hoped you got a little bit of a kick out of it ;) later!


End file.
